


Goodbyes And Greetings And Suspicion And Smiles And Fears And Found Family

by Gaysoundsaboutright



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Borrower Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Borrower Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Crying, Healing, Human Logic | Logan Sanders, Human Morality | Patton Sanders, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Major Character Injury, Panic Attacks, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Tiny Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysoundsaboutright/pseuds/Gaysoundsaboutright
Summary: Borrower!Roman and Borrower!Virgil meet Human!Patton and Human!Logan. Who have superpowers. What could possibly go wrong?
Comments: 40
Kudos: 81





	1. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You do stupid things when you're desperate. Like go borrowing when a human is home and your leg is broken.

You do stupid things when you're desperate. Like go borrowing when a human is home _and_ your leg is broken. But Virgil had no choice. He lived alone and had run out of food and water. He was starving, his throat burning terribly. So despite every instinct screaming that it was a _terrible_ idea, he'd gone out. 

He'd fallen while climbing. Humiliating. He'd screamed when he'd hit the hard marble, _perfectly_ drawing the human's attention. He'd broken something (else) too, something in his chest and something in his back, something important probably, judging by how it was desperately hard to breathe, and now he was helpless in the human's cupped hands, unable to even curl into a ball for some meager defense. He trembled as the hands closed around him. It was dark. He hated the dark! Which was bad, since he lived in the walls which were well, always dark. He was scared of heights too, which was bad, since he had to climb most _everywhere_ to get any food. And his hands were always shaking, which was _also_ bad, since it made it difficult to use his tools. God, he was one _useless_ little borrower wasn't he? Nevermind. Maybe this human would put him out of his misery. Even being kept as a pet. That didn't sound all _that_ bad. He'd be fed. He'd have some proper clothes. He'd have a proper place to stay. He could be a good little pet. 

"No!" 

Virgil flinched at the noise, immediately regretting the movement as pain shot up his small spine, his vision flickering. Ah, right. He _could_ be a good little pet. _If_ he survived these injuries. 

"Oh! Sorry." The human whispered. "I didn't mean to yell, I just didn't like what you were thinking about yourself. You're not a pet! You're a… Well, I guess not human, but you're definitely sentient and alive!" 

Virgil whimpered softly at the pain in his spine, all across his chest. Yes, he was alive, but for how much longer? Virgil couldn't speak, couldn't move his arms or legs, but like before the human seemed able to hear him. 

"You'll live! You will!" The human smiled brightly, determination burning in his eyes. "I can help you!" 

He'd broken his spine, Virgil was pretty sure. Paralysis. That explained his inability to move his limbs. Even if he survived, well… A borrower who couldn't _move_ … 

"Yeah, you definitely broke your spine. And I think…" The human winced. "Your ribs… Oh they punctured one of your lungs! God! But you'll be fine, I promise! Close your eyes now."

Oh. Virgil trembled as the hands curled tighter around him, pressing into his battered body. God he was so _big_ and his fingers were all around, completely enclosing, _trapping_ , Virgil oh god he was going to _crush_ Virgil, even more than Virgil had _already_ been crushed by his fall and Virgil was going to _die_ no one would even _know_ no one would even _care_ why would _anyone_ care he wasn't even a _good_ borrower he'd been _captured_ after all and good borrowers didn't get _captured_ this was it this was the end of pathetic little life but at least he'd be put out of his misery but--

"I'm not going to kill you!" The human whisper-protested, and Virgil once again wondered how on earth the human was reading his mind. "I'm going to heal you, okay?" 

How? You couldn't exactly slap a band aid onto a broken spine or ribs.

The human shook his head. 

"Later. You don't have much time left, you need to be healed _now_." 

That was the last warning the human gave before the fingers on his chest went suffocatingly tight, 

Virgil yelped as warmth flooded his body, a white light burning through his eyelids, even as he squeezed them tightly shut. Oh. So that was why Patton had asked him to close his eyes. How _was_ Patton doing this though, he idly wondered. _What_ was he doing? Whatever it was… It felt… Good? It felt so _good_ , the odd sensation rushing through his body and chasing away the pain. The touch spoke of safety, of comfort, and before Virgil knew it he was sobbing, leaning hungrily into the contact. 

"Easy there kiddo." Patton soothed, and something about his voice made Virgil _melt_ , made all the tension ebb out of his tired body, even as he felt movement all around him. "You're going to be just fine. Gosh though…"

Patton gently stroked Virgil's hair, shaking the borrower out of his reverie. Still, Virgil found his mind calm, the anxiety normally eating away at him gone for once. He was _safe_ here. Slowly, he sat up in Patton's palm, the pain in his body somehow gone. 

"How long has it been since you've been touched?" Patton asked. "I know being healed can be a bit overwhelming… But normally…" Virgil whined softly as Patton brushed the tiny tears of his face. "Not that I've had many chances to _use_ it, but it normally doesn't come to _crying_."

"... I live alone." Virgil quietly admitted, shivering as Patton ran a finger down his back again. It felt fine now, but how? "What did you do to me? _How_ did you do it to me?" 

"I healed you of course! Just like I said I would! As for how… Um…" Patton shrugged lightly, careful of the borrower in his hand. "I dunno. I've always been able to do it. I've always been able to heal people and read minds through contact. How are _you_ so small?" 

Virgil thought for a moment, then another, and another, before giving up and groaning. 

"Okay great thanks, _fantastic_ , I've got an existential crisis now."

The human laughed softly, running a finger through Virgil's hair. 

"I'm Patton. What's your name?" 

"Virgil." Virgil answered after a moment. 

Patton hummed softly, cupping Virgil to his chest as he walked over to the fridge and opened it, pulling out a box of grapes and plucking a couple from the bunch. 

"Hungry?" Patton asked softly, holding one out to Virgil. 

Virgil could have cried in relief (again). He nodded instead, near frantically, and Patton set the food down in front of him. Virgil was quick to take one, downing it in record time, moaning as the sweet juice cooled his throat. At Patton's nod, he took another, devouring another three before he finally realised his stomach was protesting angrily. _Huh_. That was a new feeling. Normally it just demanded to be fed. 

"Overdid it huh?" Patton shook his head in sympathy as Virgil groaned and clutched at his middle. "You must have been _famished_."

"I was." Virgil admitted. "I broke my leg. And I used up my stores, so I--" Virgil froze as the haze he hadn't realised had settled over his mind abruptly cleared, his eyes widening as he took in his surroundings. "I…"

"Kiddo?" 

Virgil yelled in fear as Patton's other hand descended towards him, curling up into a tight ball to make himself a smaller target. Much to his surprise, the hand stopped, Patton drawing it back like he'd been burned. 

"Oh." The human drew back, looking sad now. Why did he look sad?? And for the love of all things good, why did that make Virgil want to hug him, a _human_ , if you remember?!? "The calmness has worn off huh?" 

Virgil whimpered, trying to back away, but of course, there was nowhere to go, since he was in Patton's _hand_. 

"Hey easy there." Virgil shuddered as fingers closed around him, rubbing at the tiny ball he'd curled himself into. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Didn't matter. There were fates _worse_ than death. Like being kept as a _pet_ . Though… Hadn't the human _vehemently_ denied wanting to do that earlier? Hadn't _he himself_ almost _begged_ to be kept earlier? God, his mind was a _mess_. 

"Virgil?" 

Right. He'd given Patton his _name_ . God, he was such an _idiot_ ! But at the least, he supposed that meant Patton wouldn't give him a new name? Hopefully. Virgil whimpered once again, shaking and shaking. He was in _so_ much trouble! How could he let this happen?! 

"Virgil, it's okay Virgil!" 

"L-let me go!" Virgil tried to snap, but it came out stuttered and weak. 

"Oh! Oh yes, of course!" 

Virgil jolted. Patton had… Listened? Patton had agreed?? No way! But then he was set down, careful as anything, on the smooth marble. 

"There we go!" 

Patton was smiling at him, albeit sadly. 

"T-that's it??" Virgil asked, shocked, and Patton blinked down at him. Virgil _really_ shouldn't be looking a gift horse in the mouth but still he couldn't stop the words from tumbling out. "Why would you just let me go?? This can't be--! It's too easy!! It must be a trick!" 

"It's not a trick." Patton tried to assure him. 

"W-why would you help me?!" 

"Well I figured we're both... Exceptional... Right?"

Virgil had never once thought of himself as exceptional, but Patton's words stopped him in his tracks, and he managed a small shrug of his shoulders, terrified of flat out disagreeing.

"You're tiny, I have weird powers… We both have to hide, in our own ways. And I mean, I don't want you getting hurt but… I kind of figure… I have these powers for a reason right? I wanna _use_ them. I wanna _help_ people. But you know…"

Patton smiled sadly. 

"I can help you, if you get injured again. Though I guess you probably wouldn't _want_ me to help you but--" The human made a gesture that had Virgil flinching back before he realised the human was just gesticulating. "Sorry." 

Virgil didn't respond, and so Patton cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well anyway. You can leave, if you want. I won't keep you here."

Virgil raised an eyebrow before he could stop himself.

"Really, I won't!" Patton protested. "Look, I'll just go, okay? I'm sure you can--" Patton bit his lip, and Virgil froze as he noticed Patton's eyes dart to the toaster. Patton _knew_. Virgil's instincts screamed at him, but Patton continued talking and drowned them right out. "-you can go home. I won't stop you. I can even give you a ride down there. If you want."

Virgil flinched violently at that, shaking his head frantically. Patton, surprisingly, immediately drew back, looking so much like a kicked puppy that Virgil actually felt guilty. 

"No no, it's fine!" Patton assured him, catching Virgil's guilt. "I understand. I know it must be scary! Just…" Patton sighed softly, retrieving Virgil's hook and setting it down gently beside him. Then, because he was quite sure the borrower wasn't getting nearly enough to eat, he took a couple more grapes and gave them to Virgil too. "Stay safe. And here, take these with you too." Patton smiled tightly. God his parents were right, he really _did_ get attached to things too fast didn't he? "Stay safe." He repeated even as Virgil gaped at him. 

Patton stood and walked over to the door, slowly so as not to alarm Virgil and, if he was being honest with himself, which he was not, to stall for a few extra seconds. 

"I guess this is goodbye?" 


	2. Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It probably wasn't the best idea to go borrowing while the human was home, but the human was reading and Roman knew it was near impossible to pry him from his books once he'd gotten started. So he thought he'd be fine.   
>  Suspended in mid air, somehow, a hand clutching tight at his broken string, Roman was forced to reconsider this assumption.

It probably wasn't the  _ best _ idea to go borrowing while the human was home, but the human was reading and Roman knew it was near  _ impossible _ to pry him from his books once he'd gotten started. So he thought he'd be fine. 

Suspended in mid air, somehow, a hand clutching tight at his broken string, Roman was forced to reconsider this assumption. 

Breathing heavily, tears he would never admit to prickling at the corners of his eyes, Roman struggled half-heartedly, terrified that he was trapped but just as terrified of falling. Didn't matter anyway, since he was being held firmly in place. Roman shuddered as the mysterious force… Ran up and down his spine?!? In a circular motion?? And pulled away his tears???

"L-let me go?" Roman tried to demand, but really it came out as more of a question. 

"Certainly."

Roman felt his heart stop at the voice coming from the living room, but before he had time to even  _ begin _ to process, he found himself being placed back onto the kitchen counter, gentle as anything. 

"Calm down." The human called, but that only made Roman shake harder. At least there were no footsteps, no sign of movement, but considering he had been able to catch him??? In the first half second of his fall??? Without Roman even being in his line of sight?? The human being tucked away in his armchair suddenly didn't seem  _ quite _ as comforting as it was five seconds ago. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I-I--" 

"Now, seeing as your hook and string is broken, I assume you would require my assistance in retrieving supplies?" 

"Wha--" 

Roman's mouth dropped open as the fridge door, and several of the cupboards flew open, pieces of cereal, the knot of a slice of bread, a quarter of a strawberry, a tiny piece of ham, even a piece of broccoli. Roman yelped as the stove turned itself on, the meat and broccoli going to hover over it, turning slowly in midair. The cereal floated into his bag, the knot dividing itself into more manageable pieces before doing the same, leaving his makeshift rucksack full to the bursting. 

"There you go. That should be enough to tide you over for a while. In the meantime however, you should eat the strawberry. And the meat and vegetables once they are done cooking. It has come to my attention that your diet consists  _ solely _ of grain based foods, and as such you are highly lacking in  _ many _ of the nutrients you need to survive."

"Hold up-- Mpmh!" 

Roman instinctively swallowed as a bit of the strawberry quarter broke off from the rest and stuffed itself into his mouth. He tried to speak, but the moment he opened his mouth more food was stuffed in. Within five minutes, the human (???) had fed him the whole strawberry, not to mention most of the meat and vegetable, and even a small piece of bread. 

"Much better." Roman flinched as he felt the force gently poke as his stomach. "Are you full?" 

"Y-yes???" Roman stuttered out. How could the human even  _ hear _ his responses from all the way in the living room??

"Excellent. Now for string to fix your little hook."

"Wait how are you--" Roman trailed off as the human walked in, head still buried in his book. The human didn't even look up, waving his hand and woosh, a piece of string, much thicker and longer than his previous one, Roman could tell, expertly threaded itself onto his hook, then coiled itself up neatly, attaching itself to Roman's belt. Only then did the human finally look up, closing his book with a snap that made Roman flinch slightly. As Roman watched, mouth still agape, the book slipped quietly back into the living room, like a little hovercraft. 

"Greetings." The human nodded slightly to him, holding out a pinky. "My name is Logan. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Uh….???" Roman swallowed, then, realising that if Logan wanted to kill or trap him he'd have  _ absolutely _ no trouble doing so, Roman decided it was in his best interest to cooperate. So Roman reached out slowly and took the outstretched finger. "My name is Roman?" 

Logan smiled down at him. Roman decided that this may or may not be some vivid hallucination/fantasy induced by a lack of proper sleep and nutrition.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Roman."

"It's wonderful to meet you too??" Roman choked out. "But uh…" Roman swallowed. "You uh… You _knew_ _about me_?! For how long??" 

"Since you moved in."

Roman sucked in a breath. Half a year. Logan had known for  _ half a year _ . 

"And you didn't…" 

"I tried to be more 'careless' than usual." Logan responded, misinterpreting Roman's question. "Never before have I left food out, but seeing as you appear to depend on that for survival…"

"And you have powers…?"

"Telekinesis. I am also acutely aware of my surroundings, a sort of sixth sense. It's how I found you to begin with, and felt you fall."

"Oh." Roman took another breath. "Okay."

Logan shifted slightly, and the movement drew Roman's eye. Logan was holding a set of flashcards. Written in braille.  _ Oh _ . The nerd had  _ planned out this whole conversation _ . Good lord. Who did that?? Roman studied Logan. This guy apparently.

"You… Okay." Roman swallowed again, his mind whirling desperately to keep up. "And… Are those notes about me??"

Roman motioned towards the flashcards, and was surprised to see a look of fear cross Logan's face, the nerd immediately shoving the cards into his pocket, crumpling them in the process. 

"Umm… Why'd you hide them? Why do you  _ have _ them??" 

"People find it 'weird' and 'creepy' when I try to prepare for social interaction. But I… Do not do well with people." Logan whispered after a moment. "And I really wanted to… To be friends?" 

Oh. Roman's mind stuttered to a stop at the quiet desperation in Logan's words.  _ Oh _ . 

Okay well, he uh… Just had to agree to be Logan's friend right? It didn't seem like he was in any danger and, again, given Logan's powers, it would be wise to cooperate. So he just had to smile and say that sure, he'd be Logan's friend. Easy. Roman opened his mouth and--

"Why would you  _ want _ to be  _ my _ friend?" Slipped out instead.

Roman cursed himself, but Logan didn't look offended, just surprised. 

"You… We're… We're both anomalies."

"???" 

Logan fidgeted, reaching out to adjust his tie. 

"You're different. I'm different. I thought maybe… Maybe we could… Support each other. Help each other."

"I-- Okay okay hold up--" Roman groaned, rubbing at his aching temples with the heels of his hands. "This is-- This is sweet and all but--" 

Roman saw the exact moment Logan's expression dropped. 

"You… Do not appear to share quite the same sentiment."

"No! No!" Roman protested, not wanting to upset Logan. "I-- No! I just-- I need a minute okay?!" 

Logan seemed to relax at that, just slightly, the disappointment and sadness on his face clearing. 

"Ah. I understand. You require time to process." Roman was shocked to see guilt all over Logan's face. "I… Did not account for that. My apologies."

Logan, a  _ human _ , had apologised??? Sincerely?? Logan hadn't even  _ tried _ to catch him despite knowing about him from the start?? Logan wanted to be friends?? Roman wasn't going to be kept as a pet?? Unless Logan's definition of friend ended up being basically the same as pet?? Logan wasn't going to hurt him, right? Logan had said so himself! But humans lied all the time! What if Logan was tricking him? 

"I uh… W-we can be friends." Roman stuttered out, deciding not to piss Logan off. "But um… Maybe some rules?" 

Roman knew he was pushing it. He was just a borrower, and Logan was a  _ human _ , with  _ powers _ . But Logan looked relieved beyond belief. 

"Rules? Oh thank god. Yes please. I haven't a  _ clue _ what I'm doing, and would be  _ very  _ grateful for some sort of directive."

"S-seriously?" 

"Of course." Logan gestured at his necktie. "Necktie."

Roman wasn't quite sure what that meant, but he nodded anyway. 

"Okay um… No grabbing?" Then, because he knew it was probably inevitable that Logan would want to pick him up at some point, he quickly added on. "Unless you have my permission."

"Of course." Logan nodded, pulling out a notepad and writing it down. "I assume that includes using my abilities? May we make an exception for situations in which you are put in mortal peril?" 

"Uh okay!" Roman smiled, pleasantly surprised by Logan's cooperation. "And um… Thanks for catching me and saving my life by the way."

"Certainly. Anything else?" 

"No loud noises?" 

"Ah yes." Logan winced in sympathy, lowering his voice a little. "At your size, I imagine high volumes would wreak havoc on your poor eardrums. I will do my best to remember. Please continue."

"No cages, or anything I can't get out of with my own power?" 

Logan looked up, blinking owlishly at him. 

"Why would I put you in a  _ cage _ ?" 

"Just um…" Roman swallowed, but Logan didn't look mad. "Could you just promise? Please?" 

Logan shrugged and nodded, scribbling it in. 

"Am I allowed to make you a little place to sleep, as long as you can get out? So we can have--" Logan paused, calling over and flipping through a small notebook labeled 'things friends do together'. Stopping at the page marked neatly with 's', he squinted down at it. "--Sleepovers?"

Roman paused. Sleepovers? Didn't that imply… Don't look a gift horse in the mouth Roman, he chided himself, don't-- 

"You-- You're not going to keep me here?" 

Logan stared at him, and Roman couldn't help but shrink a little under the gaze. 

"That would be an infringement on your  _ freedom _ Roman, your rights as a human, why on  _ earth _ would I do that?" 

Don't, Roman schooled himself, just nod and apologise and be grateful and leave it. 

"Well uh… I'm not  _ quite _ human, as you can clearly see. And most humans… Don't exactly  _ care _ about my freedom." 

Logan blinked at him again, something seeming to finally click. Roman flinched a little, but Logan's eyes held nothing but sorrowful understanding

"Well…" Logan set down his notebook and tried to think of something comforting to say. "I don't think  _ I'm _ quite human either. And if no one else will respect you and your freedom… I will. I may slip up, but all you have to do is correct me, and I will do my best to change."

"Truly?" Roman couldn't help but ask. 

"Truly." Logan affirmed. "If I may add one more rule?" 

"Uh, sure! What is it?" 

"That we treat each other as equals, listen to each other." 

Roman could have cried of happiness. So he did. Given the ordeal he'd been put through and the happy, happy,  _ miraculously _ happy, ending he'd been given, he thought he rather deserved it. 

"Ah!" Logan reached out uncertainly, but left his hand hovering, unwilling to break the first rule. "You're crying! D-did I say something wrong? Oh dear, I am  _ terrible  _ at talking to people…"

"No no." Roman quickly told him, hastily wiping them away. "These are happy tears. Maybe you are bad with people, but you're  _ great  _ with me."

"I am?" Logan asked, surprised, a hint of a smile pulling at his lips. 

"Yeah!" Roman smiled, relaxed now. He could feel excitement buzzing in him as he took a step closer to Logan. He'd never had a friend before! Oh he could only imagine all the fun things they could do together. "I can see it now! We'll have amazing adventures! We're going to be best friends!" 

"Best friends?" Logan asked, sounding equally excited. 

"The very best!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they were!


	3. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was necessary to move, clearly. He'd been found. In fact, it seemed that the human had known for a while now. Virgil had spoken to him, told him his name. Not only that, this human in particular had powers, something that Virgil still couldn't quite wrap his head around. Clearly a move was in order.

It was necessary to move, clearly. He'd been found. In fact, it seemed that the human had known for a while now. Virgil had _spoken_ to him, _told him his name_ . Not only that, this human in particular had _powers_ , something that Virgil still couldn't quite wrap his head around. Clearly a move was in order. 

But Virgil _really_ didn't want to move. Just as much as he dreaded Patton finding him again, he dreaded making the deadly trek to the next apartment building, having to learn the passageways of a new set of walls, the habits of a new human… What if the human had powers too?! Patton's powers, mind reading was bad, sure, but healing… that one was okay. Unless it was reversible, but Virgil was electing not to think about that. The point was, Patton was… Alright. If nothing else, he was a danger that Virgil knew well (or maybe not, now that he thought about it). Virgil knew Patton's habits. He could make it so he never ran into the human ever again probably. A new home, on the other hand, brought new risks. Yet at the same time, he couldn't possibly _stay_ … 

Virgil groaned, adjusting his grip on his rucksack. He'd managed to offer up a sort of compromise to the warring parts of his tired mind. He'd just scout out the other levels of this apartment building and see if he could move in there! No dangerous trek (unless the passageways were infested, but he was very pointedly not thinking about that), _and_ he wouldn't have to borrow from Patton anymore. There. Everyone's happy. Except the part of his mind that _hated_ heights and dreaded going up higher in the apartment building despite knowing _perfectly well_ that he'd never actually be able to tell the difference unless for some reason he decided to climb up to and look through a window. But he wasn't thinking about _that_ either. Virgil sighed, walking a bit faster, as if that could help him run away from his fears (it could not). 

It was alright, he tried to soothe himself. This was just scouting. It was just scouting. He could do that. Just gather information. For example, he'd discovered that the third and fourth floors were abandoned. But hey, Virgil chuckled wryly to himself, the sound echoing through the small space and making him wince a little, maybe he'd have some luck with the fifth floor. Maybe he'd even meet another borrower, make a new friend! 

Virgil grit his teeth, increasing his pace even more. Luck? Friends? He'd _never_ had either of those. Why would that change now?

Well at least it seemed the fifth floor was occupied. He could hear the human shuffling around in the kitchen, chatting animatedly with someone, though he couldn't hear the other's response. Most likely, the human was talking on his phone. That was good, humans were most distracted when with their mobile devices. 

Virgil peeked through the tiny hole in the wallpaper just above the shelf, so perfectly positioned at a slight angle to the kitchen, as far away as possible, and at the same time providing the _perfect_ view into, it. 

Odd. The human wasn't holding a phone, and Virgil couldn't see anyone else the human could be talking to either. Hmm… Well whatever. It was none of Virgil's business, really. Until the human turned around and Virgil spotted the borrower in his hand. 

Virgil felt his blood freeze over as he took in the poor guy's doll outfit, his mind quickly alerting him to other little details scattered all around the room that he hadn't noticed before. A ladder leading to the top of the kitchen table. A pile of fabric on the coffee table, arranged into a neat little nest. A pin and _hook_ , a borrower's _greatest_ tools, lying forgotten next to the fabric. No! 

Virgil could only watch, frozen in horror, as the human set the borrower down in the pile of fabric, and the bowl of popcorn that had been in his other hand onto the table, before looking up and _directly at him_. 

"I think we have a little visitor, Roman."

The human knew the borrower's name. A shudder ran up and down Virgil's spine. Or had given him a new one, which was just as bad, maybe _worse_. The human knew about the passageways! How had the human even heard him?! Virgil hadn't been making any noise! 

"What do you mean?" The borrower, Roman, asked, carefully standing up, bracing himself against the human's arm for support. 

"There's another borrower in that passageway."

"Really?" Roman seemed to perk up. "I didn't know there were other borrowers living in the building."

"You think he'll want to join us?" 

Roman made an expression not unlike a grimace. 

"I think… I think it'll take some time for him to warm up to you." Roman cautioned. 

"... Not an unfair assessment." The human sighed. 

"But I see no harm in inviting him over!" Roman quickly added. "Perhaps he might be more comfortable if you left the room though…"

Virgil winced, expecting anger for such a request, but to his surprise the human merely nodded. 

"Certainly. I will go acquire some drinks while you two talk. Do you wish to be set closer to the entrance?"

"Yeah, that'd be good." 

The human gave another short nod, setting Roman inches from the passageway entrance, the proximity making Virgil tremble. The human then left, but Virgil knew better than to let his guard down. This was _clearly_ a trap! 

"You can come out now." Roman was calling. "You're safe here."

Virgil took a brief moment to appreciate how this borrower was alive despite his stupidity. No longer a free borrower, but alive, at least. 

"Safe?!" Virgil demanded, storming out of the walls and grabbing Roman by the wrist, trying to tug him back into the walls. "There is literally a _human_ in the next room over!!"

Ran had the absolute _audacity_ to _chuckle_ , gently prying Virgil's tight grip off him. 

"Logan's nice. He won't hurt us."

"So he'll keep us as pets." Virgil snarled. "C'mon! Let's _go_!" 

"He won't keep us." Roman assured him. "He's never even tried. And I've been over at least a dozen times now.'

"You came back _willingly_?!" Virgil all but shrieked." Are you insane?! You--"

"Roman? I have finished acquiring the beverages. Should I make another excuse so you can have more time alone? Or are you done?" 

Virgil went white as a sheet as the human, Logan apparently, peeked back in. Because _floating_ there, a mere but clear half metre from his shoulder, were three glasses, the largest filled with what looked like soda, and the borrower sized ones empty. 

"Another one?!" Virgil shrieked before he could stop himself. 

"Another what?" Roman and Logan asked in eerie synchronisation. 

"What is it that you have? Telekinesis? Dear lord--! Do _all_ humans have powers and I just didn't notice?!" 

"Hold up hold up!" Logan suddenly exclaimed, dashing forward and slamming his hands down onto the shelf Virgil and Roman were standing on. Virgil jolted, struggling to shield his ears from the loud noise while maintaining his balance as a mini earthquake shook the dresser. "Hold up!" 

Virgil locked onto the wild, reckless excitement in Logan's eyes, his breath hitching as he remembered himself. Crap crap crap crap crap what was he doing here the human was right there those giant hands had come down inches before him what was he doing here he was going to die or he was going to be kept crap crap crap crap he was going to die he was going to die he was going to die--

"You've met another human with powers?!?" Logan demanded, _loudly_ , and Virgil flinched back, curling in on himself for some, _any_ , meager defence. 

"Logan!" Roman snapped. "The rules! You're scaring him!!" 

God why was he shouting at Logan Logan was going to be furious Logan was going to crush them under his palm Logan would kill them Logan would-- 

But Logan wasn't furious. He didn't crush them. He didn't kill them. He jolted, eyes widening as he snatched his hands away, guilt and repentance colouring his face. 

"I-I apologise." Logan clasped his hands behind his back, telekinetically setting down the drinks, some of which he had spilled in his excitement. "It appears I got rather… Carried away."

"You think??" Roman snapped, glaring up at Logan, and Virgil winced, still expecting Logan to lash out. But Logan lowered his head, fidgeting slightly.

"I'm sorry for any distress I caused you. It was not my intention. It's just… I didn't think there were others like me."

Virgil just whimpered quietly, burying his head in his hands as he tried to get his breathing back under control. Roman reached out, making to place a hand on his shoulder, but Virgil flinched back violently, and the other borrower retreated, not wanting to force contact onto him. 

"Um…" Logan shuffled about nervously. "Could you uh… name five things you can see?" 

"Impending doom." Virgil answered before he could stop himself. Because that's what he always saw. Danger. Danger everywhere. But he was _right_ wasn't he? 

"Yeah okay um… Anything else?" 

"A bleak future trapped behind bars."

"I'm not going to keep you here, and I'm certainly not going to put you in a _cage_." Logan sighed. "What else?" 

"My life flashing before my eyes."

"I'm not going to kill you either." Logan tried to soothe. "I won't hurt you."

"C'mon emo." Roman encouraged. "You can do this! Just two more things you can see, alright?" 

"... You two."

"Good, good." Logan smiled, relieved. "I suppose that counts to both of the last two. Now, four things you can feel."

"The wood I'm sitting on." Virgil took a deep breath, trying to cooperate, especially since he could see Logan's hand twitching slightly, as if he still wanted to reach out and grab Virgil. "My pants. My shirt." Roman reached out and, when Virgil didn't protest, took and squeezed his hand gently. "Roman's hand."

"Three things you can hear."

"Your voice. Roman's voice, just now. The… Fan?" 

"Very good." Logan praised. "You're doing good. Two things you can smell."

"The buttered popcorn? Um…" Virgil shrank in on himself. "Nothing else really."

"Close enough." Logan hummed, using his telekinesis to dip a borrower sized glass into the human sized one. He floated it over to Virgil, who glared at it suspiciously. "It's not poisoned or drugged, I promise. One thing you can taste."

Virgil glared at it a little more, taking a whiff, as if he could determine through scent alone whether or not the drink was spiked (he could not). Finally he sighed, taking it and gulping down a mouthful.

"Soda." He groused. 

"Excellent. How are you feeling now?" 

Virgil snorted, uncurling from his ball and eyeing Logan with trepidation. In the human's arms was a notebook neatly titled 'How To Comfort People' (and then beneath the title less neatly scrawled with 'needs updates and revisions'). He watched warily as Logan sent it zipping back, slipping it neatly onto its place on the shelf. 

"I'm doing _great_ , thanks for asking." He grumbled. 

"You're uh… Welcome?" Logan tried, causing Virgil to burst into hysterical giggles, drawing alarmed looks from the two of them. 

Virgil made a vague gesture, getting to his feet. 

"I suppose you want to meet the other superpowered human." Virgil deadpanned. 

"Well yes, that would be ideal. However, perhaps first I could get your--" 

"Name?" Virgil chuckled. "Fat chance. The human is Patton. Lives on the second floor. Has mind reading and healing abilities."

Virgil stalked over to the entrance to the walls, head held high to try to conceal his shaking. 

"Now if you _were_ telling the truth about not wanting to kill or kidnap me, I'm getting the hell out of here." Virgil snapped. "And Princey? Word of advice, if you have _any_ self preservation left, use it!! _At least_ don't go with Logan to see Patton! Now goodb--" 

"What did he do to you?'

Virgil stopped, forcing himself to glare up at Logan instead of turning tail and running. 

"What?" He demanded. 

"Is he dangerous? And if so, why do you feel that way?" 

Virgil spluttered, folding his arms across his chest. 

"Are you kidding? _Of course_ he's dangerous! He's a _human_!" 

"So am I?" 

"And your point?" 

"Well, did he harm you?'

"No but--" 

"Did he try to kidnap you?" 

"No but--" 

"So what happened?" 

"I almost _died_ , that's what happened!"

"But you said he didn't hurt you? And I see no scars." Logan commented. "So I can conclude that he healed you and thus saved your life?" 

There was a long silence. 

"... Yes." Virgil finally acquiesced. 

"So--" 

"Shut up!" Virgil yelled as loudly as he could, clapping his hands over his ears. "I don't want to hear it!" 

"I believe you may be--" 

"Be quiet!" 

"--falsely associating the trauma of the moment to--" 

"You don't know anything!! Shut up!" 

"--being found by Patton, and are lashing out in anger as a means to--"

"No!" 

"--protect yourself from the actual trauma--" 

"Shut up! Shut up shut up _shut up-_ -" 

"--I understand your instinctive fear of humans, but not all of us--"

"No!! Humans are _bad_! They're _always_ bad! _All_ of them are bad!" Virgil shrieked. 

"That's quite a sweeping statement. Just take a moment to consider if the way you abhor humans is controlling your--" 

"He's a _human_!" Virgil snarled and, ignoring Logan and Roman's vehement protests, stormed off, disappearing back into the walls. 

… 

…… 

……… 

"He's a human." Virgil repeated to himself as he stalked off. "He's a human."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boy is in denial :)  
> tl;dr: Logan tries to play therapist, it doesn't go well.


End file.
